Journal Surprise
by Roxie Archer
Summary: Yugi is tired of the fighting so he plots to bring everyone together to prove they don't really hate each other. Good luck Yugi, Seto Kaiba is obstacle one. Shonen Ai SetoJou mostly
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Comments: Deleted and reformated. This fic had some very nice reviews when it was first put up and I hope that those people come back to review this time around, along with all new people of course! This was originally the first fanfic uploaded onto this site and I have a soft spot for it. I like it, only I still don't like the title but...I've "let it go". Yea.

-Rated for swearing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Journal Surprise – part 1: The Absolute Need for a Stupid Plan

"Fuck off, pharaoh! How _I_ treat _my_ hikari is none of your damn business! Go deal with your own!"

"I am! You just happen to be _everyone's_ problem! You interrupt Yugi's studying, your fowl mouth pollutes the environment, your phantasmic escapades draw attention to all of us, and your vulgar displays of …uncivilized behavior are corrupting Ryou!"

"Ryou's too naive. He needs to be corrupted or he won't survive in this environment. What's your _vertically challenged_ little "aibou" gonna do when he's attacked? You can't go around stalking him 24/7. At least _my_ hikari knows how to tell someone to fuck off!"

"I do not _stalk_ him. And do not ever assume that your _psychotic_ methods are the correct way to handle _anything_!"

Ryou and Yugi did their best to ignore their two quarreling "others" in the background as they sat at their usual table in the school cafeteria quietly eating their lunch. It didn't do any good to get involved, either on their own or each other's behalf.

For the moment, Marik was watching them like one would watch a television wrestling match, absently stealing food off Malik's tray but more often than not, he was right in there with them.

The yamis fought. That was just all there was to it, and sometimes Malik and Jou joined in. If Ryou and Yugi were to get involved it would only get out of hand, and they knew that from experience.

Today was a rare day. Jounouchi, who normally sat across from Seto, was sitting next to him, currently leaning over to try to see what the brunette was typing on his computer.

Seto firmly insisted that he _only_ sat there because if he didn't Yugi wouldn't quit bugging him to, so he sat there in an effort to shut him up but sitting there or not, the only thing Seto ever did was type on his laptop and nibble on his food while he ignored them.

Today, as Jounouchi was leaning over his shoulder to get a better view of his work, the blonde happened to take a French fry from the other's tray and with it half-way to his mouth Seto spoke.

"Put it back."

Jounouchi's hand stopped half way to his open mouth as he regarded the CEO who had never even looked sideways at him when he'd spoken.

"Eh?"

Jounouchi wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box so Seto graciously decided to elaborate.

"That's not for dogs." he stated firmly, taking the French fry from the other's hand and placing it back on the tray without ever taking his eyes from the computer screen. "I forgot to bring your kibble today, so you'll have to beg for scraps from someone else."

Jounouchi growled (unfortunately sounding like the dog Seto was constantly accusing him of being) and slammed his hands on the table as he shot up indicating to all who recognized the gesture that they ought to back away slowly as an eruption had just occurred.

"**_I am not a dog!"_**

Suddenly the yamis' fighting seemed a distant annoyance.

"And what the fuck do you care! It's not like you were gonna eat it. You never eat nothin'!"

"Anything." Seto corrected calmly.

Jounouchi fumed.

"Listen here moneybags!" he yelled, hauling Seto up by the shirt front. "Just cause I don't go ta school fer the hell of it an then blow it off when I get there cause I've got a company dat nobodys good enough ta help me run doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

Jounouchi's accent tended to thicken and his language degrade when he was angry, drawing even more attention to the situation. He also tended to ramble, sometimes losing the original insult as he went and making it hard for by standers to keep up.

"An just cause you think I'm stupid doesn't make me a dog!"

He started shaking the brunette violently at which point Seto finally decided to react, taking Jounouchi firmly by the wrist and prying him off him, flinging his hand away with amazing force, glaring blue icicles at the blonde.

"Don't start something you can't finish, mutt. You aren't in my league."

And there it was; the last straw. The whole time, every onlooker had been waiting for it to fall. If there was anything Katsuya Jounouchi took pride in, it was his skills in a fight. Jounouchi had bad grades, sometimes got beat in Duel Monsters, and was horrible at flirting, but he had never once lost a one-on-one fist fight. To Jounouchi, it was the ultimate insult. To suggest that Seto Kaiba, of all people, could best him was as good as spitting in his face.

Jounouchi was livid. He would send Kaiba to the moon! But Yugi panicked. Seto didn't come off as a fighter but Yugi knew from experience that Seto Kaiba never entered into anything he didn't intend to win, and if he thought he could win against Jounouchi, he must have had some hidden asset. The last thing Yugi wanted was to see Seto beat Jounouchi at his best event – it would destroy him. Jounouchi was his best friend and he couldn't stand the thought of the pain that would cause him.

It was a good thing he was a fast thinker, Yugi reflected, because jumping between them would do squat without a good excuse.

"Don't try an' stop me, Yug." Jounouchi warned. "This time he's gone too far."

"But Jounouchi, you'll be expelled." Yugi tried – plan A.

"It's worth it." his friend growled, amber eyes glaring with fiery hatred to match his opponent's ice.

"But if you're expelled again you won't graduate! Please." Jounouchi looked down at his friend, the hard glint in his eyes softening at the other's concern.

Bingo.

"You should listen to your friend." Seto said. And Yugi could hear the taunting tone in his voice. He could see it coming a mile off. Wasn't there anything he could say to interrupt him? Think. Think. THINK! "It wouldn't look very good to be expelled for the one fight you lost."

Too late.

The fire flared in Jounouchi's eyes as he turned back to Seto. "We'll settle this after school. Then we'll see who looks bad when they lose."

No no no…Damn! Yugi fumed internally. Scratch plan A.

The remainder of Yugi's day was spent trying to come up with a plan to save his best friend, well, more like trying to foil Jounouchi's "greatest one-punch-knock-out in all history" fight – as he had dubbed it. He was sure Jounouchi would do the same for him, well, more like Jounouchi would beat the guy to a bloody pulp for him but – whatever was your strong suit…

Yugi sighed, slumping down in his seat during study hall. The class was doing research in the library for various projects today and he had chosen a small table tucked away in a little-used corner so that he could work on his own "projects" without the teacher getting after him. She probably had forgotten he was even there.

"Perhaps you should allow Jounouchi to fight his own fights, aibou." a new voice said as Yami materialized on the edge of the table. "A loss now and then can be character building. What would he learn if he never faced difficult challenges but only fought those he knew he could win against?"

Yugi looked up and frowned slightly at his other half. "I don't know. Why don't _you_ tell me." Yami caught the meaning of _that_ instantly. "You really have no place to talk" Yugi went on, dropping his head to the table face first "having never lost at anything."

"Perhaps not. But I still believe we should allow others to fight their own battles. It's not exactly the end of the world after all, even if he loses."

Yugi sighed defeatedly. "It's not just that."

"Oh?"

"It was actually something Anzu said."

Yami waited patiently for his light to continue but Yugi was hesitant.

"You know, she's a girl and all, so, you know, she outta know these things."

"What did she say, aibou?"

Yugi propped his chin on his arms before he began. "Well, we were talking the other day. And she said that she's been noticing, sometimes during class, Kaiba stares at Jou when he's not looking. At first I thought maybe he's just staring off into space or something or maybe she's completely insane but Anzu said she thought that maybe Kaiba liked him. She said sometimes boys are mean to the people they like because it gets their attention and I started thinking I don't think Kaiba really sits with us because I was annoying him, especially if he doesn't like Jou like he says, why would he sit across from him every day and listen to him go on and on and never say anything? And why would he bother to go so far to antagonize Jou if he didn't like seeing his reaction? It can't be out of spite because Jou is the only one he fights with. And it's just, if there _is_ something there, I wouldn't want it ruined cause they're both stubborn assess who just went too far and couldn't back out."

Yami blinked, trying to process this new bit of information – High Priest of Egypt Seth, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporations, in love with street-smart, wise-ass Jounouchi Katsuya. That took a moment to process.

"But…Jounouchi isn't…what was that word your mother used the other day?"

"Gay?" Yugi supplied.

"Yes, that was it. He's not gay, is he?"

Yugi leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "I have no idea."

In the end, Yugi's brilliant idea, promptly titled "The Brilliant Idea Formerly Known As Plan B", came from a conversation he overheard while on his way to the fateful fight.

A group of girls were gathered on the school steps whispering and giggling, huddled in a circle around someone's diary. Some girl had wrote in her diary that she had the biggest crush on the brother of her sisters friend – apparently the sister now had the diary and one of the girls said something which Yugi could not remember for the life of him, to which another had replied "Yea, your diary is like the only place you _can_ admit to liking a guy these days, cause like…" Yugi didn't hear the rest, presumably she had gone on about "guys these days", Yugi was already running, on his way to Jounouchi's parking lot with plan B.

"Jounouchi's parking lot" was the place he held all his after school fights. It was so well known, to Jounouchi, the place was practically sacred. He even met challenges from other schools there. Yugi and Honda had their own reserved seats in the front row.

Yugi had never really condoned violence but he could understand that Jounouchi never turned down a challenge – that philosophy seemed rather popular these days, and he sent that thought pointedly to his other, plus, it was kinda fun to cheer his friend on and share in his victories.

Today, Jounouchi was waiting for Seto Kaiba and the parking lot was empty, not even Honda was there – this was a personal fight. It was better for Yugi's plan anyway. Without a crowd, there would be less pressure to make good on their word. Kaiba wasn't there yet, that was good, he would be a few minutes yet. Kaiba always waited for the best time to make an entrance.

Yugi took a seat at the edge of the parking lot and got out his cell phone, watching Jounouchi flex his muscles several yards away while he dialed the number and grinning at the slight irritation from that certain part of his mind as he watched.

"Hello, Mokuba, this is Yugi. I'm plotting against your brother today. Wanna help?"

By the time Seto Kaiba arrived the stage had been set. Yugi had already told Jounouchi that he had something very important to say to them both before their fight and Jounouchi, being his friend and also rather naive, had reluctantly agreed to hear him out.

Kaiba entered the parking lot looking as though he were headed to a board meeting, in other words, not exactly happy to be there. Yugi asked them to sit down. Jounouchi sat down so Kaiba didn't really have much choice in the matter though he did his share of grumbling over it.

"I hate it the way you guys always fight all the time. And I don't just mean _you_ guys either." he added pointedly.

Yami materialized next to him with a surprised rather hurt expression on his face. "You can't possibly be blaming me for Bakura's idiocy."

"You're always fighting." Yugi complained. "I can understand if everyone doesn't get along but whenever anyone in our group talks anymore it escalates into a fight."

"That isn't true." Yami reasoned gently. "Yugi glared at him. "What about the other day when Ryou said raisin cookies were the best and Malik and Bakura ended up in a fist fight over it?"

Yami remained silent.

"One French fry starts an argument." Yugi went on and Jounouchi looked elsewhere and Kaiba frowned. "I understand if your pride's been hurt and this has to be settled with your fists, there's just one thing I wanted to do first."

"Like what?" Jounouchi asked, a little curious now that it involved him.

"A group thing. No talking or anything. Just something I learned about recently."

"I am not doing any sort of group social activities with you friendship geeks." Seto informed firmly.

Well, that was the cue.

Jounouchi glared at Seto and would have spoken if a new voice hadn't cut him off. "That sounds like fun."

Everyone looked to find Mokuba heading their way.

"Hey, we could do it at our house. What do you think big brother?"

"_What!"_ Seto looked like he was on the verge of a heart attack.

"We can invite lots of people and serve dinner and play games." Mokuba went on happily. "It'll be fun! Don't you think so, big brother?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck.

"No!" Seto protested, trying in vain to pull away.

"Is Friday ok?" Yugi asked, not wanting to give Seto a chance to actually refuse the request.

"Friday's great!" Mokuba exclaimed. "I don't have a bed time on the weekends and Seto promised me I could have friends over sometime, remember?" he asked, turning to his brother.

"Ahh…"

"Then we'll be over on Friday." Yugi replied, grabbing Jounouchi by the wrist.

"Wait!" Seto cried franticly but Yugi was already dragging Jounouchi away, waving happily over his shoulder as they went.

"You poor poor man." Yami muttered of Kaiba before he too vanished, leaving Seto alone in Jounouchi's parking lot with his ecstatic, seemingly oblivious little brother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post whatevers: The next two parts will be uploaded soon. Please review if you liked it.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Comments: Well here ya go, part 2. You'll have to excuse if it reads kinda weird around the entries, they were written before the story and then had to be stuck in when the story itself got written.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Journal Surprise – part 2: Implementing the Daring Deed

By Friday, Yugi had somehow managed to coerce the entire group to participate in his experiment. In the end, it had been Seto who had been most difficult to convince that this would not somehow irreversibly damage his reputation. Ryou had hastily agreed to Yugi's plan, dragging Bakura with him, who felt if he had to suffer so should Marik and Marik had brought Malik with him so that on Friday after school, the entire group ended up at Kaiba's mansion, sitting in the living room in a circle of chairs waiting for Yugi to tell them why they were wasting their time there.

"Ok." Yugi began, standing in front of his chair. Yami and Jounouchi sat in their own seats to either side of him, awaiting his explanation as he had yet to inform them of his intensions as well. "Dispite what some of you may think, we all really are friends so we shouldn't be fighting like we do. What we're doing today is a journal project I heard of recently, just to prove that we don't dislike each other as much as we say we do."

'He keeps saying "we"' Bakura thought 'but what he really means is "YOU"'. Bakura rolled his eyes but Yugi ignored him, plowing ahead.

"What we have to do is first we pick somebody we wouldn't normally complement and say something good about them then we have to pick a different person's name out of a hat to write about. It won't take long and then it's over and everyone can leave, ok?"

"What kindergarten did you steal this lame activity from?" Malik demanded. Yugi sighed.

"Well do it." Bakura said, surprising Yugi especially and earning a glare from Malik. "It's all Ryou's been talking about for the past three days and if it'll shut him up, we'll all do it." The subject had been closed.

A journal was produced and passed around – no one was allowed to read any previous entry – and when it had made it's rounds slips of paper were drawn – no one was allowed the name of the person they had previously written about or their "significant other" – and a second round of entries was made.

Yugi had cheated slightly here, trying to make sure Seto and Jou got each other, but when Kaiba got Jou's slip, he discreetly put it back and drew another. Yugi nearly had a heart attack. Kaiba had written about Jounouchi in the first round. He prayed Jounouchi said something nice in this round.

When everyone was finished writing, Yugi collected the journal and made sure Mokuba was in position for the second part of his duty. "Now I read them." Yugi cringed slightly, anticipating the explosion.

As predicted, Seto was the first to protest. "That was not part of the agreement!" He had stood, towering over the rest in his demanding, intimidating stature.

Once again, Mokuba was right on time. "That part was my idea, big brother." he announced, approaching the group. "I thought it would be fun. Don't you want to hear what nice things people said about you?"

"No I do not." Seto replied firmly. "And it is no one's business but mine what I wrote about _them_ either."

"I agree." Bakura said, standing from his seat as well. "We did the group thing. We benefited. Now let's go home."

"Aww, come on Kura. Don't you wanna hear?" Malik teased. Bakura sent a glare his way sufficient to stun a rhino.

"Read them Yugi." Marik decided, leaning back in his chair and grinning like the Cheshire cat. Yugi was confused.

"I said no." Seto ordered at which time Marik turned on him.

"You don't run the world dragon-boy. The rest of us can do what we want and if you don't wanna hear you can just leave."

"THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Seto screamed back.

"Please don't read it." Ryou pleaded quietly to Yugi.

Yugi gave him a sympathetic look. "But that was the idea from the beginning."

Ryou hung his head shyly and stared at the carpet.

"We're going to read the journals." Yami said standing.

"And just what gives you the right to decide?" Bakura demanded. "You ain't the fuckin' pharaoh here."

"You've been out-voted." Yami answered calmly.

"What?"

"Just sit down." Ryou whispered and, reluctantly, Bakura did.

Mokuba took a seat at his brother's feet for story time and Yugi began reading the entries with Seto still standing angrily, beginning with his own. Eventually Seto took his seat and each entry was heard with mixed reactions.

Journal Surprise – part 2: The First Entries

Entry 1: Yugi Motou

This is a journal project to prove that we really don't mind the people we say we don't like or only complain about. _I_ don't have this problem, but it seems everyone else does so I thought this would be a healthy enterprise. I'll pick Pegasus, even though he isn't here, because I think people are too harsh on him. He's not my favorite person, for obvious reasons but I think it's good to forgive people. He was just trying to bring back his dead wife (not a good idea) but there are worse motivations. So a good thing about Pegasus J. Crawford is that he loved his wife and was willing to do anything to get her back. It always scares me to think of him because I wonder if I might do the same, if I were ever to lose Yami.

Entry 2: Bakura, Yami Bakura, Great Thief King Bakura…Great Thief King Bakura

Something nice, something nice. Ryou said "Write about someone else, Bakura, you don't dislike them as much as you think." But I really _do_ dislike them as much as I think, ok, maybe in all fairness it's not as much as _they_ think, but trying to complement them could take all day and since this thing is time limited and I know for a fact my grasp of this stupid language is not going to allow time for idle complements. Shit. Two minutes left. Ryou is… is…too kind, too passive, too quiet, too clean, too nice to me, nieve, stubborn, hopeless… He wants me to be friends, to socialize and like people but I love him and can't that be enough? Why does he think I need anyone else? I wonder if I said I loved him, if he would be happy with just that. Ra knows I've given him more than enough incentive to find someone he deserves, but he's eternally stupid and I think

Entry 3: Malik Ishtar

Dear journal; fun idea. I'd rather be working on my revenge list but, fun idea. Ok. Pharaoh's Hikari, better than the pharaoh. Well, I'm done. That was easy. … …. Apparently not. No one ever said anything about a minimum time limit. I take back what I said, just as bad. And since I know no one else here…oh, wait, Jounouchi, right? He's the one I took over in Battle City. He's smarter than he looks. He never did trust "Namu" and his will is a lot stronger than I gave him credit for and those pretty eyes of his look really tempting clouded over. Almost sexy. Wish I'd had more time at the time. It's not just his eyes now that I look. Being reformed is overrated anyway.

Entry 4: Kaiba Seto

Jounouchi's hair. I noticed the other day, while carrying him to Yugi's house after getting himself knocked out by a bully over some nameless self righteous bullshit, that it's very soft. Not that I like his soft hair, the color of the sun, honey, a golden retriever… Only it feels nicer than a golden retrievers, when one's fingers sink into it, slide over it, through it… Katsuya has soft hair.

Entry 5: YAMI

Yugi, aibou mine, I will have to speak with you later about this. I've told you it's not a good idea to try and bring these people together, metaphorically or literally. But I will humor you and say something nice about Bakura, just to prove to you that while he may never speak a good word about me, I _know_ I don't mindlessly hate _him_ and am therefore the better man. I have noticed recently, that Bakura has become more protective of his hikari. This is a sign that he is becoming less selfish and I am greatly relieved. Ryou seems to be a wonderful influence on him. It is only sad that it has taken this long to sink in.

Entry 6: Marik

Bakura. Mmmm, Bakura, Bakura, and maybe Ryou. Bakura was my first friend here, he's teaching me how to get past modern security systems, and Ryou is trying to teach me how to ignore Bakura, he's so cute. Bakura doesn't like it when I say that. He's jealous because Ryou blushes and it's cute. Bakura is hospitable, until he throws me out, and slightly psychotic. We watch movies together and I _liike_ him. (insert maniacal laughter here)

Entry 7: Jounouchi Katsuya

Something nice about someone I wouldn't normally complement. That means Marik, 2Seto, or Bakura so I'll write about Bakura, who is the nicest of the three. Bakura never tried to … no he did that, but he doesn't … well, ok he does insult me a lot. But I like Ryou so I have to give Bakura that much. Sorry Yug, it didn't work but I tried. --

Entry 8: Ryou Bakura

I don't really dislike anybody all the time. I get mad at Bakura and Marik sometimes but I get over it. And I don't really know Kaiba san enough to dislike him. Umm..Bakura is nice, really. He made me breakfast the other day. It wasn't edible but I ate it anyway because he tried and if he gets discouraged he won't try again. He's very insecure that way. He doesn't know that I love him. He'd laugh if he did, then he'd probably swear. It's amazing how fast he's picking up English. Sometimes when I'm really angry at him I do tell him in German and it makes him madder because he can't understand it and I feel better. I think he's rubbing off a little. Sorry guys.

As predicted, Bakura was the first to speak out, "You are such a self-righteous ass." (to Yami), "Marik, you so much as look sideways at Ryou an' the psyche ward ain't gonna be yer only worry." (to Marik), and a very dignified "Whaa?" (to Ryou, who couldn't meet his gaze but blushed a deep crimson as he stared at his shoes). Jounouchi was silent, nevermind his psychopath stalker, he was still trying to digest the soft hair-golden retriever comment, wearing his virtually patented and copyrighted "Jounouchi's not quite getting it" look. Yugi, of course, was thrilled. He only prayed Jounouchi had not said something he would now regret. And with that thought, the second entries were read.

Journal Surprise – part 2: The Second Entries

Entry 1: Yugi Motou ( Marik Ishtar(?) Marik(?) )

_Yugi sweatdropped. When he had decided to cheat it hadn't occurred to him to benefit himself while he was at it. _Uhhh… Marik is very protective of Malik and Isis. I had to go to his house to ask Isis something and he threatened to…do things I'd rather not repeat…to me if Yami bothered her, so I guess that's nice…for her. Malik went to the sick room the other day. Marik carried him there. He growled at two teachers on the way. I thought that was cute.

Entry 2: Bakura (short & to the point for the sake of not being cut off this time) (Yugi)

The pharaoh's brat. I don't know why I'm wasting my time… Yugi is nice too everyone and naeve and stupid…I think it's like Ryou said; it's not that I dislike him; it's just that Yugi gets everything he wants. He's not the only good duelist but he gets the fame, and the yami who's sappy with him, and the family who loves him and lives with him, and… I got off track again, damnit… Say something nice about Yugi and Ryou won't be mad. Yugi…is…accepting. Yugi accepts people.

Entry 3: Malik Ishtar (Bakura)

Bakura, that's easy. Bakura is a bastard, and an ass…gotta love him. ……..Shit. Minimum requirement. Bakura is not a fluffy, say-nice-things-about person. But he is cool, I'll give him that. Except lately. He's kinda got that love-sick dying-dog thing going right now. I'm hoping when he tells Ryou he loves him (which I will do myself if he doesn't get around) he'll go back to normal. He's so disgusting. Waitwait, that wasn't nice, ummm…OH! Bakura is nice to cats…but no one knows! o

Entry 4: Kaiba Seto (Yami Yugi)

Ugh…This is ridiculous. I have reports that need to be filled out and filed and graphs to complete for tomorrow's board meeting and I could be doing them rather than writing about doing them… Yami is the world's greatest hero…champion of the frickin' universe. There, it's finally been said. We all appreciate the sacrifice. Superman without a cape. Thank you for saving the world. … I don't think I give much of a shit about the world. I think I respect Yami for his skills on the dueling field and, ironically, his belief in the "heart of the cards"…I suppose it's no secret that everyone is jealous of either Yami or Yugi so I might as well admit I'm human and be jealous too since they've got _something_ I obviously won't ever have.

Entry 5: Yami (Malik Ishtar)

I can't seem to think of anything particularly _nice_ to say about Malik, perhaps I do not know him well enough, but I can say that, somehow, he _fits_ into our little group and is as much a part of us as Ryou is (albeit far less tolerable at times). I have noticed recently that he has been spending time with Ryou which is kind of him as Ryou is very alone when we are not with him – dispite Bakura and Ryou seems more confident for it. It makes me wonder what it is that Malik offers to Ryou that he does not offer to the rest of us as Ryou can seem to find little fault in him.

Entry 6: Marik Ishtar (Ryou)

This is too perfect. Do I have good karma or what? Ryou reminds me of kittens. I set cats on fire and toss them in the lake sometimes when they hiss at me but I can never hurt kittens because they remind me of Ryou. Ryou is soft and warm and fluffy and smells like vanilla and sometimes like a dark incense that he burns sometimes when he's in a _mood_. Mmmm…fluffy black magic dark vanilla and kittens… Ryou should wear clothes like pharaoh's hikari sometimes but not all the time because they would make him un-innocent. Ryou isn't like Yugi. Ryou is like rain. Beautiful depressing life-giving musical moody dance-and-be-free rain. I wonder if that's why Bakura stands in the rain sometimes.

Entry 7: Jounouchi Katsuya (Seto Kaiba)

This was rigged. Stupid Kaiba. Kaiba loves his little brother. I wonder if stating the obvious still counts. Probably not. Ok. Why does Kaiba's little brother love him? I guess to someone like Mokuba, Kaiba must really look perfect. Top dueling skills, a commanding presence, demanding expectations but not too prissy to get his hands dirty and do things himself if need be. Kinda holier-than-thou but, I don't know, maybe he is. Truth is, Kaiba's better than a lot o' people – not me an' Yug an' everyone – but, _a whole lot a' people_. It's like, if anyone really could get past all that ice, he really would do anything for 'em. Maybe that's what it is. Kaiba's uhh…love(?) is so rare that it's more meaningful than a lot o' other peoples love – if ya can ever get it. It would be something you could count on. Somethin' that would never let you down. But I think it would also be somethin' ya had to protect and cherish, otherwise it might start ta hurt _him_. Somethin' like that could really destroy him which is pro'ly why he guards it so well. I don't blame him for that. …Wait, what was the nice thing about Seto again? Seto's love is meaningful. _How did I come up with that?_ HE CALLS ME A DOG! I wonder what comes to mind when he thinks of dogs.…

Entry 8: Ryou Bakura (Jounouchi)

Jounouchi is very loyal. He's considerate (usually) and protective and open-minded. He's a good dog. OH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that! I meant it in a good way. Dogs are so much better than people sometimes… I'm sorry! Uhhh…this no eraser rule sucks. Why don't we have erasers? It sounds like I'm making fun of him like Kaiba-san but I meant it in the good way. It's just; Jounouchi has all the traits of a really good dog. He's strong and helpful when he can help and even when he can't he tries. He's a good fighter and a good duelist and…in fact, the only thing bad about Jounouchi-kun is that he has a short temper like Bakura and he swears like Bakura (not as bad) and… why don't I love Jounouchi?

When Yugi's entry was read, Marik received a death glare from Yami just short of a mind crush. Thankfully, however, he kept his complaints to himself.

Bakura, hearing that Marik was "cute" snickered and when Marik glared his way he doubled over in hysteric laughter. The rest of the group sweatdropped. Bakura was always reacting to the things in his head which of course he never shared with anyone, giving him the appearance of constant insanity. When Ryou started to giggle, trying desperately to hide it behind his hand, however, Marik's face flushed a deep red and he shouted for them to stop it causing another set of odd looks at the juvenile frustration in his tone. Marik huffed and crossed his arms, sliding down in his seat to sulk as the reading continued.

Yugi didn't find anything funny with Bakura's entry. In fact, he felt horrible. And Kaiba's entry didn't help much either. Was that how his friends all saw him? As being too _perfect_? He had never meant it that way. His life wasn't perfect. His father wasn't around. His mother wasn't around half the time. There would never be another Motou after him. Everyone talked behind his back. Strangers hated him for having things he'd never strived to have to begin with. He just…didn't complain. The group waited patiently for him to finish so Yugi continued, a little more quietly than before, ignoring himself for the time being yet again, because, as usual, now was not the time.

Malik's entry, ending with "Bakura is nice to cats", seemed to restore any pride Marik had lost for being "cute", turning the snickering on Bakura momentarily, who venomently vowed revenge.

Malik was quiet for Yami's entry, although Bakura sent him a jealous glare that few missed.

Marik's entry made Ryou blush once more and Bakura seemed to be too occupied by the thoughts in his head to yell at Marik for speaking about Ryou that way so Yugi moved quickly on.

Jounouchi's entry surprised Yugi, making him forget about himself momentarily. He had never thought Jounouchi could be so insightful.

Seto, apparently was also surprised as he seemed to be privately contemplating something, staring ahead blankly as Yugi read the final entry, Ryou Bakura's which not only made Jounouchi blush, but earned him a death glare from Yami Bakura that clearly stated if he came within twelve yards of Ryou or his bedroom, Bakura would have his loyal pretty little golden retriever head.

And with that Yugi closed the journal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post whatevers: Sankyuu! to everyone who reviewed. If you've got any questions feel free to ask and please review if you enjoyed the fic. I wish everyone who read and liked it would review since I know so many people do and don't bother to take the time. Part 3 to follow soon.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Comments: I still don't like the reformatting on this thing. I like the story, but it loses something when you can't tell where the paragraphs were. Anyway, here's the last part of Journal Surprise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Journal Surprise – part 3: The Aftermath of the Conspiracy

Yugi wasn't sure if the journal thing had been a good idea. After he'd finished reading the entries there had been an uneasy silence. Everyone had their own issues to deal with.

Suddenly Seto had stood and just walked off. "Get out of my house." he'd said as he went off somewhere and slowly they had all filed out.

Yugi hadn't heard from any of them for the rest of the weekend.

"You hungry?"

Yugi blinked. It took a moment to replace himself. Lunch hour was nearly over. He looked at Malik, sitting beside him, who was staring at him worriedly.

"You're not eating." Mailk clarified.

Yugi looked down at his tray. It was untouched. "Yea, sorry. I was just thinking." he mumbled.

"Don't apologize." Malik returned grinning down at him. Yugi smiled back.

Yami and Marik were "arguing" currently. It seemed that Yami had a problem with Marik threatening his hikari whenever Yugi had to speak with Isis. Malik was the only other person at the table. Bakura and Ryou had disappeared after "the incident" and had not been heard from since and though Yugi knew that both Seto and Jounouchi had come to school, neither were currently present.

"Do you think everyone's mad at me?" Yugi asked quietly.

"What, for the touchy-feely journal thing?"

"It's just, Ryou didn't even come to school today. He won't answer my phone calls, and Jonouchi won't really talk to me."

Malik snickered. "I don't know about Rover an' the dragon priest, but ten to one says Ryou ain't here 'cause he couldn't walk to school if he wanted to."

It took Yugi a moment to translate that…and his face turned red as he stared at the other wide-eyed. Malik laughed.

"Yami," Yugi said, looking up into the crimson pools of his other's eyes.

They were lying in bed that night, Yugi wrapped warmly in his yami's arms.

The other acknowledged him, gazing down at his light, giving Yugi his full attention. "What is it, aibou?"

Yugi propped himself up on one elbow, a serious expression in his eyes as he spoke. "You know that I appreciate you, right? I mean, I say thank you, but that's not really enough. It's just, I wanted you to know that…I don't take you for granted."

Yami sat up, returning his other's seriousness for the subject and waiting for Yugi to finish.

"It just, seems like everything you do…comes back to me somehow and I didn't want you to think that I couldn't see that or that I didn't appreciate it." Yugi shifted his position, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "I…I'm not perfect. And I know that I don't deserve the way you treat me. You saw all my faults…but you accepted them, and held me and understood me. I know it must have been hard sometimes so, I wanted you to know that…I'm grateful…for you."

Yami smiled and sighed. "Oh Yugi, you have no understanding of yourself. Is what you've given me not worth what I give to you?" Yami scooped Yugi into his arms, pressing the smaller boy against his chest like a precious thing. "I don't mind if you take me for granted. Just so long as you take me."

Seto sat on the edge of his large bed, decorated in navy and pale blue dressings and frowned at his telephone, which was currently lying in it's cradle, set to speaker phone.

"Is there some reason you are keeping me awake at all hours of the night?" he demanded.

"No, not really." The answer came through the device with Jounouchi's voice and despite the knowledge that the telephone was not technically at fault, it received the brunt of Seto's death glare. "Why, you got somethin' else to do?"

Seto growled. "_Sleep_" didn't register with the blonde, he'd tried already. Jounouchi was the type to go until exhaustion gripped him in unconsciousness. It was yet another thing they had in common, although Seto liked to think that he had the sence to go to bed at a decent hour.

"Did Mokuba give you _every_ number I own?" he asked instead.

"Far as I know."

Seto clenched his teeth. "Just because I told you that I like you does not mean that you can camp out in my hallway at night like some kind of stray to constantly annoy me."

Jounouchi grinned, resting his head against the wall near Seto's bedroom door. "That mean you're gonna let me sleep at the foot o' yer bed instead?" Using Seto's dog insults to his advantage was kinda fun now that he knew how Seto's mind worked.

There was silence on the line for a moment. "Will you shut up and let me sleep if I do?"

Jounouchi's grin widened. "I'll consider it."

"GO HOME!"

Jounouchi winced as Seto picked the phone up and slammed it down again.

"I told you not to go too far." Mokuba said, standing in his doorway down the hall.

Jou smiled reassuringly and waved him away.

Seto lay in his bed arms crossed, facing the wall. When had he agreed to this? _When_! One moment of weakness and now his brother had crossed enemy lines to plot against him. The traitor! And Jounouchi was suddenly a permanent resident of his life? _What happened_!

An insistent scratching at the door caught his attention and for a moment he ignored it but it just went on and on until Seto couldn't stand it anymore. He shot up in bed and screamed at the door in a very uncharacteristic loss of temper. **"WELL GET IN HERE!"**

… Several hours later, Jounouchi was snoring softly on the edge of Seto's bed, the CEO's arm stretched out to him, his hand resting atop Jounouchi's golden hair, peacefully sleeping.

………………………….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post whatevers: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed (I know it sounds like I'm on stage or something but I would) and everyone who's gonna review this time. Uh, yea, I guess that's it.


End file.
